Home alone at a Halloween Party!
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Punk is having his annual Halloween party! And a special someone is not invited. The things Tony would do to get inside the V.I.P list at Punk's party! Similar to Home alone but a Halloween Special! Happy Halloween! R&R A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n


**Today is Halloween! So I write a Halloween story!**

The Party was going great, just like Punk expected. There were drinks ( Not to much, since he is SxE), Music, Decorations, and his friends.

Everything was perfect until his daughter came in, Tony Brooks. Punk sighed and sat down on the chair. That is one crazy Offspring! Most be from her mother's side.

She came strolling inside with a batgirl costume on. She spotted Punk and smiled her pearl white teeth and walk toward Punk. While, she was walking towards Punk, she stepped on toes and spilled people drinks.

They were a few ' Watch it' or ' These are my new Shoes!'. But Tony just replied with ' Suck it' or ' bitch Please, you got that from Ronald McDonald shoe collection'. She stopped at Punk and smiled.

" Hey, Pops!" She took the Pepsi from his hands and started drinking it.

" Hey! You can't come in MY house and drink MY soda!" He snatched the Soda away from Tony.

" Tell that to ALL those people!" She mocked her father and snatched back the soda.

" Security!" Sheamus and Randy came and lifted Tony off her feet by her arm and started dragging her out.

" Est-ce que de toute façon de traiter l'invité d'honneur? Je demande justice! Je suis innocent, je vous le dis! **(Is that anyway to treat the guest of honor? I demand justice! **

**I'm innocent, I tell ya!) **

Tony looked up at her 'Uncles' and laughed.

" Fine, I speak in French and you didn't understand me. So, I will speak in English. Is that anyway to treat the guest of honor? I demand justice! I'm innocent, I tell ya!"

For the second time this night, Tony looked up at her Uncles. They didn't say a word and the door is getting closer by the second.

" Fine! You wanted to do it the Hard way!" Tony pulled her arms off of them. This surprised Sheamus and Randy.

" Booyakaksha ( The word the Teenage Mutant Turtles use ;)" And with that Tony hit Randy with a Chick kick and Sheamus with a Super kick. Tony dust off the imaginary lint off her costume and walk toward the party.

" Yes! I'm so sorry. Tony won't do it ever again!" Punk calm down his party guest and took a seat next to his wife, AJ.

" Tony...Again?" She laughed and made some room for him on the couch.

" I swear that girl will make me grow gray hairs!" I turned my attention to the crowd and spotted Tony...Again.

" Speaking about the devil..." AJ laughed.

" I got this" I got p and kissed her. Tony smiled and waved at me.

" Hey-" She was cut off short by Punk.

" I thought I put you out!" Punk point a finger at Tony.

" I don't know! You tell me!" Tony said. Punk ran his hand through his hair.

" Just stay out of trouble!" Punk walked back to his seat.

" Okie Dokie! With a WWE championship on top!"

15 minutes later

" YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF TONY SPARROW!" Tony was swinging from the chandelier with a Pirate Costume on.

" How did you change so quickly?" John Cena said

" Nevermind that! She is swinging from my chandelier, in MY house! Get her!" Punk yelled. Randy, Punk, Sheam'O and John started running up the stairs.

" Jump! Man, Jump!" Punk was about to push John down the stairs and on top of Tony.

" I'm scared of heights!" John ran back downstairs and screaming Help.

" Randy? Sheamus?" Punk looked around for them but they already left.

" I guess it's just up to me!" Punk jumped off the stairs and onto the chandelier. But Tony already left.

" Oh Sh-" Punk already smashed into the chandelier. Tony stuck out her tongue and started to walk upstairs into the attic.

" Get her!" Randy yelled.

" Ye mate! It's Captain Tony to you!" Tony said with a fake accent. and ran into the attic.

TONY'S POV

Quick! I need something to distract them! I looked at the paint and the attic stairs.

I saw them climbing the stairs. I quickly throw the black paint down the stairs. Sheamus fell down with paint covering him. 1 down. 2 more to go. I ran farther into the attic and found some gasoline and matches. I wonder...

RANDY'S POV

" Come out, little Tony! We won't hurt you!" I looked in the spooky attic for her.

" Randy! Tell the truth! Tony, will you choke you and set you on fir-" John was interrupted by me covering his mouth with my hand.

" Shhh, dude! The girl is too smart!" I whispered to him.

" You will set ME on fire? Well, I think you got it ALL wrong, boys!" Tony pointed to the rope. Our eyes went wide as saucers.

" Tony, you don't need to do this..." John put his hands in defense. Tony started the match.

" We give up! John take off your shirt!" I said and John obey my orders.

" IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU GIVE UP! This is the hunger games. Fight to survive!" Tony lit the fire and jumped out the attic window. Causing a dramatic exit.

TONY POV

I landed on the floor of the garden and started coughing. I saw the ambulance with my dad on the stretcher. _That's right Bitch! You ate my cookies! _I walked into the house and heard Chris asked Sheamus

" Since when you were black?"

**LOL! I got my passion back for writing! Tony is 25! I will check for mistakes later! Review Please!**


End file.
